siliconvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Idealist.org Silicon Valley Organizers Meeting 5 - Notes
2007/03/04category:Idealistcategory:Idealist.org Silicon Valley Back to Idealist.org Silicon Valley | Organizers Page | 3/18 Meeting Main Page Sunday, March 11, 2007 2:00 PM - 4:00 PM, Coffee Society Attendance: Hien Tran, David Wright, Lynn Austin, Cindy Yee, Aaron Wilcher, Leo Romero Note taker: Leo Romero *Introductions **Cindy – Learned about us through idealist.org. Was out of town for first meeting, Heard about org meetings, and wants to help. Works at Community Services Agency, Mountain View. Development Assistant, fundraising & assistant work. CSA provides social services, like emergency assistance, to seniors and working poor. **Hien – Formerly Operations Manager, Charities Housing. Founding organizer of Idealist Silicon Valley. Starting with a PR firm (A&R Edelman) April 2. Has to step back a little bit. **David – designer & publisher, working with Openstudios, putting together a book for them. **Lynn – Managed non-profits 15 years. **Tuan – Hien’s shrink. *Review of proposed Agenda *Update on assignments from previous meetings **Send update to members re 3/18 event - Leo **Member profiles - Leo, Lynn ***Purposes: (1) Know shared interests, (2) know strengths/skills, (3) quick way to integrate new members into the group ***Two sections: interests, expertise ***Revise interests section: compress from 59 items to around 30 ***Adjust agenda – Lynn will need 15 minutes to introduce, explain/discuss scales ***We will ask people to fill in during the event. Make copies. Ask them to take the survey online, so we have an online database that they can later modify. Also reduces data-entry error. Will have paper copies as backup. Cindy will audit to see if someone did not enter online, and enter manually into database. ***Group approved Leo’s reporting tool. Excel file will be sent to all members, with instructions on how to use the pivot table. ***Remove “purpose of group” section. Aaron will discuss during event. **Venues - Hien, Aaron C ***MLK – one-time community room $35/hour has to be a nonprofit ***Cindy will also look at community centers **Projects page - Doreen ***Do-gooder Fair introduction – Leo - Send link to the group **Digest page – Aaron - Aaron will work on today **Online tools - Leo **Speakers for future events ***Aaron - some from de Anza that might be interested. Aaron will ask on 3/18 if people want to have speakers in future meetings. Add that to purpose for group. Speakers, workshops, learning. **Press release – David will draft *Organization **Committees & heads – keep us loose, but need to organize for the fair **Recruitment, more invitations for 3/18. Cindy & David will draft & post. **Move organizer meetings to Saturdays? South SJ? – Nope. Status quo. **Ask members if anyone can build integrated site for group – maybe in Drupal - idealist-sv.org *Todo **Hien - Re-confirm ENC venue with Milton **Aaron ***Draft opening remarks, and discuss – 5 minutes – includes survey of others who might be like us ***Update the Digest wiki **Lynn ***Profile form ****Add boxes for orgs that we belong to, or are affiliated with, or volunteer with ****Shorten from 59 to 30 interests; put interests above expertise **Cindy & David – draft invitation to 3/18 meeting **Cindy ***Post invitation on event sites, listserves ***Manage Yahoo Group calendar ***Compile list of media contacts for future events ***Look into community centers for future events **Leo ***Ask Ami re official affiliation so we can use the name to book venues, take contributions. Do we need to run paperwork here to get this formalized in the state and county? Lynn can followup on paperwork. Ditto Darian. ***Revise survey form per Lynn’s ***Inform Kathy of meeting place & time for carpool to CLF networking night – Borders at Santana Row, 4PM ***Send Fair assignment poll to Aaron, Cindy, and Lynn ***Send Cindy link to meetup sites ***Forward David & Cindy’s invitation to main mail list – ask to invite one ***Adjust agenda – Lynn will need 15 minutes to introduce, explain/discuss scales